Bayonetta (character)
Bayonetta is the titular protagonist of the Bayonetta series of games. Background Bayonetta, really named Cereza, is the daughter of Umbra Witch Rosa and Lumen Sage Balder. Despite being part-Lumen Sage, she was raised among the Umbra Witches. However, the union of Umbra Witch and Lumen Sage broke the balance of the three worlds, driving the forces of Paradiso and Inferno into a war that killed most of the Umbra Witches, except for Cereza and another witch named Jeanne, but Cereza ended up sealed in a coffin at the bottom of a lake. In present day, Cereza awakens from her prison and, with no memory of her past, gets the help of demon weaponsmith Rodin and his loud-mouthed informant Enzo to kill any of the angels that come after her to try to kill her and drive the Umbra Witches into extinction, taking on the new name "Bayonetta". Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength: '''As an Umbra Witch, Bayonetta is much stronger than the ordinary human. She's strong enough to suplex massive dragons and send giant buildings flying with her kicks. *'Superhuman Speed: Even without Witch Time, Bayonetta is extremely fast. She can kick fast enough to set her leg on fire, and react to falling satellites in seconds. *'''Superhuman Agility: To go with her speed, Bayonetta also has great reflexes. She's easily capable of dodging bullets and even lightning. *'Witch Time: '''Witch Time is a secret magic of Umbra Witches that slows time around them to a crawl, letting them avoid deadly attacks without much trouble. *'Wicked Weaves: Bayonetta summons the limbs of Infernal Demons by forming them out of hair to deal powerful punches and kicks to her enemies. She can also *'Torture Attacks: '''When she needs to finish off an enemy fast, Bayonetta can form her hair into massive torture machines to brutally rip and tear her foes apart. *'Witch Walk: 'When exposed to the light of the full moon, Bayonetta can defy gravity and walk up vertical surfaces like walls. *'Beast Within: 'Another ability of Umbra Witches is the power to shapeshift into animals. Bayonetta can turn into a panther for a speed boost, a crow for flight that can also shoot feathers as projectiles, a swarm of bats to fly around enemy attacks, and a snake for underwater travel. *'Summoning Infernals: 'By chanting a special phrase, Bayonetta can summon a Demon from the depths of Inferno to finish off an enemy. These Demons, also known as Infernals, make pacts with Umbra Witches as part of their role in maintaining the darkness. However, their power comes at at cost. If a witch fails to kill angels every day, or dies, the contract is broken and their soul will be dragged to Inferno for eteral torment. **'Madama Butterfly: Otherwise known as the Mistress of Atrocity, Madama Butterfly is the Demon Bayonetta made a pact with, becoming her main source of power in combat, and the Demon who Bayonetta usually summons Wicked Weaves from. She is a Demon taking the form of a woman who left this world under unfortunate circumstances, only to be reincarnated in hell. Unlike her beautiful, swallowtail butterfly-like appearance, this Demon is particularly brutal, and her reputation is well known even amongst the denizens of Inferno. If a conjurer were to sign a contract and trade her soul, the demon would impart upon her enormous power and great wisdom. **'Gomorrah: '''Otherwise known as the Devourer of the Divine, Gomorrah is one of Bayonetta's primary summons in her first game. A monstrous creature hailing from the demonic wood, Johnson Forest. Taking the form of a dragon, it is incredibly fierce, identifying all that moves as game and devouring its prey. Territorial, it is most likely to be found alone. Gomorrah primarily attacks through biting enemies hard enough to crush them between its jaws, and Bayonetta usually just summons its head. It is unknown if Bayonetta can still summon Gomorrah, after it went rogue and nearly killed her. **'Malphas: 'The Demon Bayonetta usually summons to fight airborne opponents. An enigmatic raven-black bird shrouded in the mysteries of the sky. Ever curious, Malphas has filled itself with all the world's knowledge and mysteries. However, this same curiosity has led to a rather brutal demeanor, causing the bird to tear those it encounters to shreds with its sharp beak and razor-like talons. By forming Wicked Weaves out of Malphas' wings on her back, Bayonetta can achieve flight. **'Hekatoncheir: 'Otherwise known as the Shatterer of the Earth, Hekatoncheir is a giant endowed with six arms capable of shattering mountains. It is said that those unfortunate enough to fall underfoot of Hekatoncheir are subject to days-long earthquakes. Due to Hekatoncheir's size, Bayonetta prefers to only summon its arms to finish off opponents. **'Scolopendra: 'Otherwise known as the Eradicator of Paradise, Scolopendra is an immensely long centipede Demon. A vile centipede hailing from Frejentonta, a river of boiling blood in the depths of Inferno, rumors speak of its body exceeding ten kilometers in length. Moving unlike anything its size, its deftness allows it to wrap around and constrict its prey in the blink of an eye. **'Phantasmaraneae: 'Otherwise known as the Twister of Flame, Phantasmaraneae is a large arachnid Demon that can summon small versions of itself to tear apart enemies. Phantasmaraneae nests upon a sea of magma, deep within the furthest reaches of Inferno. Rarely seen upon the face of the Earth, even sightings of the demon in hell are a seldom event, leading to its name, which means phantom spider. While having the frightening appearance of a spider, it is a curious beast, and should one have the good fortune to encounter the Phantasmaraneae, one should treat it with care and respect, in hope of receiving rare treasures and secrets in return. **'Labolas: 'Otherwise known as the Destroyer of Fates, Labolas has become one of Bayonetta's go-to summons since Gomorrah went rogue. It takes the form of a three-headed canine monster with massive fangs. A beloved pet dog who had the bad luck to wander into hell, but the good luck and survival instincts to get through its harsh environment and grow into a force to be reckoned with. With the superb hunting abilities, it has even become known to some as a merciless butcher. Once it has sunk its sharp canines into its enemy, it will not let go until their last breath. **'Mictlantecuhtli: 'Otherwise known as the Presser of Destruction, Mictlantecuhtli is a gigantic bat that lurks in one of the darkest and deepest of Inferno's endless caves. It is said to leave trails of the plague wherever it goes. The protrusion on its head is not an eye, but a spiritual sensory organ that can allow Mictlantecuhtli to access the world in far deeper ways than beings who must only rely on sight alone. **'Baal: 'Otherwise known as the Empress of the Fathoms, Baal is a royal inhabitant of Inferno. Concealing her form under most circumstances, she appears as a gigantic toad when summoned. Baal's enormous, wobbly body is too heavy for her to control, giving her a disadvantage in the heat of battle; however, she possesses an endlessly extending tongue that can reach the far ends of the battlefield and swallow up opponents within an instant. **'Hydra: 'Otherwise known as the Spinner of Destiny, Hydra was a once beautiful maiden who was banished to hell for the sins of her younger sister and mutilated into a snakelike monster with seven heads. Her human heart has long since been lost, and she viciously attacks anything she deems an enemy. Those trapped by her seven heads must suffer slow, painful deaths. Out of her many heads, only one is real; slicing off any of the others will not amount to much more than a scratch. **'Diomedes: 'Otherwise known as the Severer of the Dark, Diomedes was One of the four man-eating horses that were owned by the ruler of a fallen kingdom. With the demise of the kingdom, the horses were murdered and arrived in hell. Of the four, the soul of one inherited the name of the king and was reborn as a demon. The large blade extending from its forehead is a soul reaper that leaves a trail of mutilated dead in whatever direction it runs. Though it typically hates being ridden like a horse, it tolerates those who have proven themselves worthy, like Bayonetta. **'Queen Sheba: 'The most powerful Infernal of all, and the Demon tasked with ruling Inferno, Sheba was born when cosmos was split into the light, darkness, and chaos, with the task of controlling the world of inferno. Though she is classified as an Infernal, her true nature is unknown. She is a giant Demon with incredible power, and is said to be equal to Jubileus in terms of might. With one punch, Sheba was capable of punching Jubileus' soul out of her body and sending it flying across the entire solar system to collide with the sun. It is said that summoning Sheba will kill whatever Umbra Witch attempts it, though Bayonetta was able to accomplish it with help from Jeanne. **'Omne: 'Otherwise known as the Controller of Creation, Omne is a powerful, omniscient being formed by the miraculous unison of the powers of Paradiso and Inferno. Bayonetta was able to summon Omne alongside her father, the Lumen Sage Balder, to defeat Aesir once and for all. The past leaders of the Umbra and Lumen clans, though they were aware of Omne's existence, were unable to summon it to this realm. It took the combined power of light and darkness, united in the bond of father and daughter, to finally summon Omne successfully. Possessing the qualities of both darkness and light, it can defeat even the most despondent of chaos. *'Other Magic: 'Bayonetta has a large array of magical powers, from cartoonishly flattening herself to survive being crushed, to manipulating technology by sticking her finger in the ignition, and even freezing water with her breath. Equipment *'Scarbarough Fair: 'Bayonetta's signature weapons from the first game. A set of four handguns that Bayonetta wields in her hands and feet, by attaching two of the guns to her heels and pulling the triggers with magic. Crafted by the famed demon-smith Rodin, these four guns have been crowned with the names Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme. Pushing Bayonetta's magic to its limits, these guns' rate of fire and stopping power are incredible. *'Love is Blue: 'Bayonetta's signature weapons from the second game. A set of guns masterfully crafted by the famed demon-smith Rodin, waiting for their time to finally be put to use. Individually, their names are Prelude, Minuet, Toccata and Nocturne. These weapons are no second fiddle to Scarborough Fair in terms of control and power. Whilst useful as standard melee weapons, they can also summon Wicked Weaves and use the Umbran Climax, a secret skill that unleashes the user's saved-up magic energy to give them enhanced powers. *'Onyx Roses: 'Sawn-off shotguns powered by the souls of fairies. *'Shuraba: 'A living demonic katana that contains the heart of the god of war, and can fire waves of energy with the Full-Moon Slash technique. *'Pillow Talk: 'A beam sword that can fire green energy waves. It's one of Bayonetta's strongest melee weapons. *'Lt. Colonel Kilgore: 'A pair of rocket launchers that double as tonfa. *'Undine: 'Twin clubs that can be used to shoot both fire and ice. *'Rodin: 'A set of golden rings that shapeshift into different weapons, such as chainsaws, bows, flaming claws, and even energy-shooting trumpets. *'Kulshedra: 'A living snake whip that can extend at people to grab them from far away. *'Chernabog: 'A triple-bladed scythe that can fire its blades as projectiles. *'Takemikazuchi: 'A large hammer that can electrify itself and fire off electric shockwaves when smashed on the ground. *'Kafka: 'A cursed bow that fires poisoned arrows. *'Rakshasa: 'A pair of curved swords that are easy to wield. *'Durga: 'A set of gauntlets and greaves that channel claws of fire and electricity, which can be used to control flames and lightning. *'Odette: 'Demonic ice skates that freeze enemies with their attacks. *'Sai Fung: 'Nunchucks with revolvers built into them. *'Bazillions: 'A set of four laser guns that destabilize the molecules of people who get shot by them. *'Lollipops: 'Magic-infused lollipops that Bayonetta can eat to restore her health, increase her magical power, boost her attack power, or form a barrier around her for temporary invincibility. Alternate Forms *'Umbran Climax: '''A secret skill that unleashes a witch's stored-up magic power to give them enhanced powers. Bayonetta can access when her magic gauge is full. When activated, Bayonetta's strength and speed get a boost, and she gains the ability to summon Wicked Weaves with every attack. She can even summon her Infernal Demons without performing the special dance and chant. Feats Strength *Her kicks can send buildings flying and knock jets out of the air. *Tossed around a colossal dragon. *Knocked away a skyscraper with a headbutt. *Sliced through an Auditio with her bare hands. *Stopped a giant satellite from reentering Earth's atmosphere and threw it with her legs. *Madama Butterfly can shatter meteors with a headbutt. *Hekatoncheir can pulverize mountains. *Queen Sheba sent Jubileus flying through the whole solar system with one punch, shattering every planet its body hit. *Omne was capable of drop-kicking Aesir's soul out of his body, and send the body flying into Gomorrah's open maw. Speed *Can dodge bullets and lightning. *Can kick fast enough to ignite her leg from the friction. *When bullets were fired directly behind her while time was frozen, instantly reacted to and dodged them when time unfroze. *Reacted to a falling satellite in seconds. *Her panther form can outrun cars. Durability *Shrugged off gunshots strong enough to blast through metal. *Tanked being crushed by a building. *Casually walked through a tornado with no injury. *Survived atmospheric reentry. *Survived being on an exploding planet. *Tanked a superpowered bullet to the face and was merely staggered Skill *Easily defeates many angels that are much larger than her. *Fought with Jeanne. *Knows the Bullet Arts, an Umbra Witch fighting style that combines hand-to-hand, gun-fighting, and magic. *Defeated Jubileus, the creator of the universe. *Fought her way through Inferno and back and rescued Jeanne's soul. *With Balder's help, defeated Aesir, god of chaos. Weaknesses *Requires the help of another Umbra Witch to summon Queen Sheba, and the help of a Lumen Sage to summon Omne. *Overconfident. CPW's Conclusions Victories *VS Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) - Homura's profile Losses * vs. Asura (Asura's Wrath) - Asura's Profile Fun Facts *Bayonetta is the winner of the 2015 Smash Ballot for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, having a majority of the votes in Europe and being in the top five in America. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Associated with Hell Category:Firearms Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:SEGA Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Heroes Category:Summoners Category:Completed Profiles Category:Witches Category:Time Manipulators Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Archers Category:Scythe Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Hair Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Bayonetta Category:Seductress